


One Hundred More Words

by QuinTalon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Some angst, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinTalon/pseuds/QuinTalon
Summary: Tumblr challenges for 100 word drabbles. These will be Dramione for the most part. A little bit of everything. Enjoy!





	1. Beautiful, but Destructive

Hermione struggled to remain conscious as she lay in the dirt, head turned to the side. Her eyes focused on the colors of the spells being cast around her. Red, purple, white, green. Magic is beautiful but destructive, she thought.

Her attention then turned towards a tall man moving quickly towards her. He was mesmerizing. It was like he was dancing, his movements smooth and precise as he cut a swath through the battle.

Finally he was there, his grey eyes worried, hands clutching hers. He is like magic, beautiful but destructive.

She breathed out ‘Draco’ before her eyes closed.


	2. Are you flirting or starting a fight?

“That’s it! I’m just going to walk up to that - that prat! That annoyingly handsome arrogant prat and I’m going to tell him off! How dare he waltz into the office everyday looking like he owns the place.”

“Um, because he does, Hermione.”

“Shut up, Ginny,” she growled. “I’m so tired of him bossing me around and - and smelling so good and being such a - such a….UGH! He drives me crazy!”

“The feeling is mutual, Granger.”

Hermione froze as she saw Draco Malfoy leaning against the doorframe. “Tell me, love. Are you flirting or starting a fight?”

“Um...both?”


	3. What have they done to you?

Ducking behind a broken pillar, Draco took cover from the barrage of spells and hexes being thrown at him.

He was in shock. It has been six months since he had seen her, held her, kissed her. Six months since she had gone under cover. Now, she was stalking towards him, hair wild and eyes blazing with hatred.

“What have they done to you, Granger?” His voice was tight with fear.

Her laughter chilled him to his bones. “Oh Draco. This is what _you_ have done to me. All those years of torment and humiliation and pain...Your turn. _Crucio_.”


	4. What have they done to you? Take 2

She lay broken on the ground, gasping for breath, barely conscious. Her vision was blurred, from tears and blood and mud. She caught a flicker of movement through the haze and desperately tried to move away from it. 

“N-no...please...no m-more.” Her voice was barely audible, raspy and weak.

“Oh Granger, what have they done to you?”

She felt a hand brush her hair from her face. 

“D-Draco?”

“Shh...don’t speak, Granger.”

“Please...help me.”

“I can’t.” His voice was sad, resigned. 

“I’m dying, aren’t I?”

“Yes.”

“Are you dead?”

“Yes.”

“Will I be with you?”

“Yes, love. Forever.”


	5. Dreams and Fantasies

He watched her from across the room as she twirled and swayed to the music, wild curls floating around her face. 

She was beautiful, ethereal, mesmerizing. Her mere presence shone light into his dark and battered soul. She was hope, redemption, his saving grace.

She was his dream, his fantasy, his reality. She was everything he needed and wanted.

She was flawed, in a perfect way. She was strong, fierce, opinionated; she never backed down.

His breath caught as she beckoned him, her crooked smile adorable and enchanting. Holding her tightly, he finally felt at peace. 

Because she was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by eskarlonwords. Follow on Tumblr!


End file.
